Left Behind
by Lord Jon Snow
Summary: Raven was raised in Rivendell together with the other elves, but she is not only an elf, she is half elf and half wizard. Not many know what she truly is, by appearance she looks no different from other elves.A child between a wizard and an elf is very rare, that's why it was for the best to say that Raven was an elf. But soon would her life change and secrets start to reveal…
1. Prologue

My name is Raven, I have long dark hair that reaches my waist and eyes that shines with gold. It was my dark hair that gave me the name Raven, since it is as dark as raven wings. I was raised in Rivendell together with the other elves. But I am not only an elf, I am half elf and half wizard. All my life have I lived with the elves of Rivendell, I was left there shortly after I was born. Not many now what I truly am, by appearance I look no different from other elves. Only a few know what I am, two of them are Lord Elrond and Gandalf the Grey. A child between a wizard and an elf is very rare, that's why they decided that it was for the best to say that I am an elf. They wanted me to have a normal childhood, not having people treating me different. They wanted to me have option to choose if I wanted people to know what I truly am.

I have not only been taught the wonderful gifts elves have, I have also gotten lessons on magic by Gandalf. Since I am half wizard and elf they always believed that I only would be gifted with one of the magic's, but strangely I was gifted with both.


	2. Chapter 1

I decided to get up early today. I needed to practice archery, I'm not very good at hitting the target. I preferred to practice alone since the other elven girls like to make fun of me for not being able to hit the target, they never let me forget the time I almost shoot one of our guests with an arrow. My aiming has slowly been improving so now can I at least shoot an arrow so hits the archery plate.

As I'm walking back from the shooting range hear I a familiar voice. I decided to follow the voice, I could not believe my eyes as I see Gandalf standing at the entrance. "Gandalf! I have missed you" I said as I walk forward to greet my friend with a hug. "I have missed you to Raven" As I pull back from the embrace noticed that there is a large group of dwarfs standing behind him. I was just about to ask who they were but Lord Elrond came riding in with his soldiers and then all of them went off to somewhere. I'm guessing that they had something important to discus with Lord Elrond. So I would have to wait a lite before I could find out what the large group of dwarfs was doing here. It felt like time passed so slowly while I waited for them to finish talking with Lord Elrond. So I decided to go to my room draw, then at least it would feel like time moved faster.

A while later I decided to take walk. Just outside my room I run into Lord Elrond. "Raven I was looking for you, Gandalf wanted to ask if would like to join him and his friends for dinner" "I would love to, where are they?" "They are just down to hall" Lord Elrond said before walking away. I go down to them is greeted by Gandalf. "I'm glad you could join us" "This is my friend Raven and this is the company of Thorin Oakenshield" Gandalf said. "Nice to meet you all" I could immediately notice that they are not a fan of elves.

I took the available seat next to one of the younger dwarfs. "I am Kili" the dwarf said with a sweet smile on his face as I sit down. "Nice to meet you Kili" I said and smile back. "And I'm Fili, Kilis brother" said the also young dwarf that sat next to Kili. "Nice to meet you to" I said still smiling.

During dinner I talked to the dwarfs Fili and Kili they were actually really kind and funny. They did not seem to have something against elves unlike the leader of the company Thorin. He did not seem happy that I was befriending his nephews, he stared angrily at me several times.

Sadly they already left the next day, I would miss my new found friends.

Sometime after the visit I received a letter from Gandalf asking me to meet them at this skin changers house, he wrote that it was important that I came and that he wanted me to join the company since he would as soon as possibly need to leave so he wanted me to watch over the company while he was gone to make sure that they would not get into trouble. I packed my things quick and was now off to an adventure.


	3. Chapter 2

Now had I finally arrived at the skin changers house. I walked up to the door and knocked, Gandalf opened the door. "Raven, good you made it in time" he said as I walk in to the house. I see that all the dwarfs are sitting around a big table and talking loudly, then Kili and Fili noticed that I'm standing there. "Raven" they shout. Then it becomes silent and all of them turn around and see me standing there. "Why have you come here Raven?" Thorin said clearly not happy that I'm there. "Because I asked her to" Gandalf said. "I don't any high and mighty elves on my company" Thorin said even more angrily and clearly I could hear the mockery in the words high and mighty. "But am I NOT an elf" I shouted, and just now realizing what I said, I had not planned on telling them but I got so frustrated at the disgust that was in Thorins eyes when he looked at my, only because am an elf. "Don't take us for fools we can see your elvish features" Throin said as he rose from the table. "Only because I have elvish features don't make me a true elf" I said calmly. After I spoke those words could I see question marks on everyone's faces well except Gandalf he had known the truth since I was a child. "I half elf and half wizard" I finally said after a few moments of silence. "Prove it" Thorin said. He thinks that I'm lying. Gandalf steps in seeing on him that he is not liking how I'm being treated, especially after I revealed something that I have kept a secret all my life. "Raven, you don't need to prove anything" "I know Gandalf, but something tells me that it is time to stop hiding who I truly am and fully embrace it" I said sadly. Gandalf nods and said "Perhaps it's time". I hated that Gandalf's eyes shined with sadness, so I smirked and asked "So what magic trick do you think I should do, Gandalf?"

The question put a smile on Gandalf's face and he said quietly "How about the one with the water?" and looked to Thorin and then back knowing exactly what he means a big smirk appeared on my face. I went and fetched a cup of water and with all eyes on me as I hold my hand out my and started to pour the water over my hand and watched as the water formed into a ball. They all (except Gandalf) looked chocked at the ball of water that hovered over my hand. And then I continued with Gandalf's fun plan, I threw the ball of water right into Thorins face. Seeing the shocked expression on his face made me start giggle and soon after everybody started to laugh well except for Thorin who still stood there shocked. Thorin looked at me and a smile appeared on his face and he also started to laugh "Welcome to my company Raven" Thorin said and he gave me a slight hug. Now I was the shocked one.


	4. Chapter 3

The company borrowed ponies from Beorn so now we were on our way. As we were riding I see Thorin ridding up next to me with his pony. "Raven, I want to apologize for how I have been treating you, I see now that you are not like the other elves" he said. Wow I had never expected to get an apology from him. "Apologue accepted" I said as I smiled to him. Since he clearly did not like elves, I started to wonder if the rumors were true, that something append between him and the elves. I wanted an answer so I asked carefully not wanting to anger him "I have heard that something happened between you and the elves that made you well hate them may I ask what happened?" He sighed and said "Have you heard the story of how Smaug attacked the kingdom Erebor?" I nodded sadly. "When we were running out of the mountain, I saw the elven king Thranduil standing there with his army and I shouted for help but no help came from him, he turned around and rode away. And after that day I promised never to trust another elf" Thorin said. I could see the sadness in his eyes, I could now understand why he did not first want me on this quest. "I'm sorry to hear what happed" I said and give him a sad smile as he rids up to the front of the group.

I saw an opening in to the forest as the other stopped their horses "You need to go through the forest to reach Erebor" Gandlaf said "The forest feels sick, can't we go around it?" Bilbo asked. I to feel the sickness that roams in the forest and I hopped that there is another way. "That is the only way if we are to reach Erebor in time" Gandalf answered.

We have no choice, so the dwarfs started to release their ponies as they had promised Beorn, as I am about to realse my horse Gandalf stoped me "I will be needing a horse" he said. "Won't you be coming with us?" Bilbo asked. "No, I have urgent business somewhere else. That's why I asked Raven to join the quest so she could take my place while I'm away" Gandalf answered. "In the forest you must follow the path, if you lose it you will not find it again. The forest will be playing mind tricks so beware. My advice is that you let Raven lead the way, even if the forest is sick it still is an elven forest and elves will always have it easier to find their way in a forest of their kin" Gandalf said and rode of on my horse.

"Lead the way Raven" Thorin said as we walk into the forest. Why did Gandalf have to say that I should lead the way, I who just recently got accepted into the group, if I mess this up they are not going to be happy. I could feel the darkness in the forest trying to get into my mind, luckily for me am I very familiar with magic and with almost no effort I shut it out.

After been walking for what feels like days I start to feel how it gets harder and harder to shut out the dark magic that lurks in this forest. I started to feel dizzy and decided to sit down and that's when I see that the rest of the company is not standing behind me. I lost them, I should have made sure that they were behind me, but as it got harder to shut out the magic all my focus went to stay on the path, I forgot to check if they were still behind me. I felt better now that I got to sit down for a minute and started to search after the dwarfs.

I had been walking around for a while when I suddenly hear voices and roars of fighting. I start to run towards to voices. I see all the dwarfs and feel so relieved that I found them, but then I noticed that there are elves there that have arrows aimed at the dwarfs.


	5. Chapter 4

"What is going on?" I asked but no one answers instead I get I question in return from a blond male elf, I could clearly see that he is the one in charge. "What's an elf doing with the company of dwarfs?" I looked to Thorin for help and I saw that he doesn't want me tell the elf why we are here. "Well that's not any of your business" I answered the elf, and see that Thorin is reviled by my words. But the elf doesn't seem too happy with the answer. "Bind their hands we will take them to the king" The elf said with a smirk on his face, and then walked to me and roughly started to bind my hands and said with a low voice "You should have answered my question".

As we are being escorted to their kingdom I notice that one is missing, Bilbo is not here, I hope he will find a way out of the forest. When the kingdom appeared in front of us I saw hatred grow in Thorins face, this must be the kingdom of the elven king Thranduil who refused to help them.

The elves escorted us all to the dungeons except for Thorin which I'm guessing is being taken to the king. The dwarfs tried to tackle though the doors to their cells but the doors doesn't break. I'm just about to sit down give up when I get a brilliant idea. I go the door and put out my hand and try to open the door with magic. I felt that something inside the lock stats to move, I see hope in the dwarfs faces as the door begins to on lock. But then I hear someone walking towards the cells and quickly move back and sit down, I don't want them to figure out that I may be able to break out of the cell. I saw a shadow casted inside my cell so I look up and see the elf that imprisoned us, he unlocked my cell and grabbed my arm and started to lead me up the stairs. "Where are you taking me?" I asked frightened. "I'm taking you to the king" he says. I felt scared, I don't want to meet the king after hearing how he treated the dwarfs. Before us I see a big double door with guards on each side, when the guards saw us waking forward they opened the door.

I stepped inside and saw Thorin standing at bit in front of me, the elf leads me next to Thorin and releases me. Before me on his throne I see the elven king Thranduil, I could feel the power that radiated from him. As my eyes meet his I could feel a jolt run through my body, he was very handsome but his gaze was ice cold so I didn't dare to look him in the eyes. "What's your name elf?" Thranduil asked. "My name is Raven, my lord" I said looking down into the floor not daring to meet his eyes. "Raven, what were you doing together with a company of dwarfs?" he asked, I could hear the disgust in his voice on the word dwarfs. "She was our prisoner" Thorin quickly said, he is trying to protect me but I do not think the king will fall for his lie. "Legolas escort Thorin Oakenshield to the dungeons, I wish to speak alone with lady Raven" Thranduil said, and the elf who escorted my here who's name apparently was Legolas escorted Thorin out of the room.

As I hear the doors close my fear starts to grow. I see that king Thranduil is walking down from his throne and is now standing in front of me, I slowly lift my gaze from the floor to his face. "Now answer my question and I will know if you lie" Thranduil said harshly. I sighed and said "I was leading them through the forest" "Why?" Since he would know if I lied I continued telling the truth, I was scared of what punish I would get if I lied. "Because Gandalf asked me to" "Mithrandir" Thranduil muttered and suddenly guards run through the doors and shouts "My lord, the prisoners have escaped" I saw anger grow in Thranduils face but I felt no anger even if they left me behind I felt only relived that they manage to escape unharmed. "Take her to her chambers" he said to the guards and then to me "We will continue our conversation later" then he stormed of.


	6. Chapter 5

I was taken to a chamber that much reminded me of the ones in Rivendell. I'm very grateful that I was not taken back to the dungeons. As I sat in my chambers I started I to miss Rivendell, I feel so alone here there was no one I knew here. The doors open and king Thranduil walks in. "My Lord" I said and slightly bowed. "Do you feel betrayed by Thorin?" Thranduil asked. "No, my lord I do not feel betrayed" I answer. "They left you behind captured by the one Thorin sees as the evil on middle earth and yet you don't feel betrayed" he asked spitefully. I did not respond to those words. "When can I return to Rivendell?" I asked, hopping that I would be allowed to leave very soon. "Do you not like my kingdom?" "No I think it's very beautiful my lord, but I want to return home" I said, being as polite as possible, I didn't want to stay in the kingdom of the elf that turn his back to dwarfs when they desperately needed his help but I had the feeling being rude to him would not help my get out of his kingdom. "Where do you come from?" "Rivendell, my lord" "Are you highborn?" "I don't think so my lord, I was left there shortly after I was born" "Then how is it that a simple elf from Rivendell got Gandalf the grey to ask for her help?" He asked, he seemed intrigued to know how I met Gandalf. I didn't wish to tell him the truth so I would have to my best for him to believe my lie. I looked up from the floor and met his eyes, they were not as cold as they were before. "The dwarfs were always getting into battles and getting hurt, so Gandalf asked me to come along on the quest since I'm very good at heling" I answered, the part about the heling was actually true I can heel even the deepest wounds so I was hoping that he would believe the lie since it was weaved into the truth. His eyes got cold and he said "I ask you again and this time tell the truth, you won't get a third chance" My gaze fell to the floor, I felt beaten and weak, I had no other choice than to tell the truth. I assembled my last courage and met his eyes and said "He asked me because I'm half elf half wizard" "I sense that you tell the truth but I can't believe your words I want you to show me that you are what you say" I cup my hands and make a fire appear in my hands. "Do you believe me now"

Thranduil looked shocked by the fire in my hands. I close my hands and make the fire disappear, I didn't want to accidentally set anything on fire. "I didn't know that anything like you existed" Thranduil said with a shocked expression still in his face. "It has been a well-kept secret so I could choose whether I wanted others to now or if I wanted to keep it a secret" I say with a sad smile. Thranduils eyes softens "I will keep your secret if that is your wish" I was shocked by his words, I never thought that he would keep my secret, but it's time to reveal my secret. "My lord you don't have to keep my secret I decided a while ago that's time to stop hiding". Thranduil nods and leaves. I have a feeling that I won't get to leave any time soon.

I hear a knock on my door and a guard steps in. "The king requests that you join him for dinner" he said and gave me a dress. "Hurry the king doesn't like to be kept waiting" he says and leaves the room. The dress was dark blue like the sky at night, it was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. I quickly changed, and stepped out of my room, the guard who gave me the dress escorted me to the dining room. On our way there I noticed how close to nature the kingdom was. Trees grew inside and I could feel the nature's present, strangely it felt like I belong here. I have all ways felt at home in the forests in Rivendell, that's why I feel like I belong here I told myself.

I step into the dining room and see a large table, at the end of the table sits Thranduil and on his left side sits another elf. I walked forward "I'm glad you could join us, please have a seat" Thranduil said and gestures that I shall sit on his right side. "This is my son Legolas, I believe you already have met" I looked up and met Legolas eyes, "Nice to meet you my lord" "So my father told me what you are could you perhaps show me a magic trick" he said with a twinkle in his eyes. I give him a quick smile and then grab my cup of wine and make the wine freeze to ice, and then I put the cup back down on the table. An amused smile appeared on Legolas face. "It seems that you can do many tricks" Thranduil said with an amused smirk on his face. During dinner Thranduil asked "How have you learned how to use your magic?" "Gandalf thought me my lord" "Can you use the magic that comes from your elvish blood or can you only control you wizard side?" Thranduil asked, He seems intrigued by my magic. "Yes, I can use my elven magic. Those who knew what I was thought that I only would be able to wield a small amount of magic from both sides" I said and pause, I see the both of them are fascinated by what I said. "But they were wrong. I control them both very well. Somehow amplifies my wizard side my elvish side making able to heal even the deepest wounds" When I said the last part I saw a glimmer of hope in Thranduil eyes.

I went back to my room after dinner. I had a great time at dinner. After what I heard from Thorin I had expected the elves to be evil but they weren't. I opened the door to the balcony and looked up at the sky. I have always loved looking at the stars. There a knock on the door and I hear someone walking in. Turn around and see Thranduil standing there. I was shocked, "My lord, what are you doing here on this late hour?" "I'm sorry to bother you so late, but I was wondering if you perhaps could help me?" Thranduil said, I had I feeling that he is not one who likes to ask for help. "Sure my lord, what can I help you with" I said and gave him a slight smile. He walked out to my on the balcony, I could now see that he is nervous. He looked me in the in the eyes and said "I want you to heal my wound" his eyes were soft and kind, then he looks away as a shock of pain runs through his face and a huge wound appear on the left side of his face. All the skin was burnt off, I could see the muscles in his face. I slowly raise my hand and gently touch his wounded check. I focus on healing him and slowly see how the wound starts to heal. Know when he feels his wound is healed he turn his head and looks my in the eyes again. I see the gratefulness in his eyes, I understand now how much his wound has be tormenting him. "Thank you Raven" he says and kisses my gently on the lips, and then walks away. I stand there still shocked by the fact that Thranduil the elven king kissed me. How am I going to act around him now, I should just forget about the kiss. I'm sure the kiss didn't mean anything for him but I think it meant something for me.

The next several days avoided I Thranduil. During the days spent I most of my time in my room and at night I explored the gardens. As usual a snuck out and walked around in the garden. I loved it there, there were so many beautiful flowers and trees. I found my way to a bench near the water. I sat down and enjoyed the sound of the water when I hear a voice "I see you have grown fond of my garden" The voice belonged to Thranduil. I turn my head so I could met his gaze "I love the serenity I feel here" I said and closed my eyes breathing in the serenity when he suddenly say "I know you have been avoiding me" I feel my body grow tense, I have been dreading this moment. As he sat down next to me I meet his eyes, I thought that they would be filled with anger but I saw only sadness. "I'm sorry my lord, I should not have avoided you" "Why?" he utters "Why have you been avoiding me?" "Because.." I begin to say but stops and look away from his eyes. I'm afraid to tell him that I have been avoiding him because I feel something for him, I don't want to hear him telling me he doesn't feel the same. All the suddenly I feel his hand on my cheek he turn my face so I face him again. As I look into his kind eyes I can feel how my eyes begin to fil with tears. "Please tell me Raven" he says softly. "Because I feel something for you and I know you will never feel the same way about me" I said quietly as I let go of his gaze and feel tears running down my cheeks. I feel him wiping away my tears with his thumbs as he said in a serious voice "You are wrong" I met his eyes again "I feel something for you to" he said and leaned forward and kissed me.

The next following days spent I time with Thranduil, we got to know each other. I got to know about his past and the more I got to know him the more I fell for him.

One night as we sat on a bench in the garden and talked a guard run forward to Thranduil "My lord, the dwarfs has reclaimed Erebor" "Ready the army at first light we ride to Erebor" The guard quickly ran back notify the army. I knew why Thranduil were riding to Erebor, he had told my two days ago that the dwarfs had the only thing he had left from his wife. I was not mad that he wanted to retrieve something that belong to his passed wife, she was the mother of his son I understood that she will always mean something to him.

At first light I saw Thranduil in armor riding on his elk, he rode forward to me and got of his elk. He embraced me and kissed, Then he noticed that I had a horse next to me "You are not coming with me to Erebor, I don't want you to get hurt" he said with a serious look in his eyes. "And I don't want you to get hurt, so I'm going whether you like it or not" I said, he didn't look convinced by my words so I added. "You know I can help, I can heal the wounded, Please let me come with you" His eyes softened "Fine you can come with me, but if a battle breaks out you must stay away from the battle, I don't want to lose another woman I love" he said sadly. That was the first time he had told me that he loved me. I kiss him and say "You won't lose me, I will stay by your side for eternity my love" after those words he pulled me in an embrace and gave me a hard kiss. Then he got back on his elk and lifted me up on the elk and we rode off to Erebor.

When we arrived at Erebor we first made a stop at the city Dale, the of the Laketown had taken refuge. Thranduil had brought food and supplies to the people. A man came up to us "Thank you king Thranduil the people are grateful for your help" I jump down from the elk and walk forward to the man "My name is Raven" I said with a smile. "I'm Bard" "Bard I'm a very skilled healer I offer my help to you and your people" "Thank you Raven, let me show you to the wounded" Bard showed me to the wounded and I healed them. It took a lot of energy to heal them all so I felt weakened and I noticed that a walked a lite wobbly. When a finally found Thranduil a saw that he was talking to Bard. I walked up to them or more correctly wobbled up to them. Thranduil immediately lifts me up on the elk. "Are you alright my love?" he asked with a worried voice "I'm fine, just a lite tired" I said and gave him a smile. Then he turns to Bard and say "Will you be joining me?" "Yeas" Brad says with a serious expression on his face, and then he walks away. I look to Thranduil for answers and he says "We will be riding to the dwarfs and claim what is rightfully ours" then Bard return on a horse, then we rode off to the entrance of Erebor.

I decided to stand I bit behind since I was not involved in the business they had with the dwarfs. Thorin was not happy on the claims Thranduil and Bard had. He shoot an arrow at the ground before Thranduil and said "The next one goes through your eyes" He probably should not have done that because then all the arrows of the elven army was aimed at him. He lowered his bow. Thorin has changed I don't understand why he refuses to give what he apparently promised the people of Laketown and why would he even want to keep something that belongs to elves. Thranduil and Bard start to turn back. Thranduil lifts me up on his elk and we ride back to his tent.

Bard and Thranduil were discussing what they should do, so I went on a walk and when I returned Gandalf and Bilbo was there. "Gandalf and Bilbo" I say surprised. "Raven" Gandalf and Bilbo said clearly as surprised as I am. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with the dwarfs" Gandalf says "Didn't they tell you, we were captured by the elves and the dwarfs manage to escape from their cells while I was in the throne room with Thranduil so I was left behind" I said "Why did not you tell me Bilbo?" Gandalf asks "I never got the chance to" "No matter I know now, Thranduil Immediately release her" Gandalf says, that puts a smirk on Thranduils face "She not my prisoner" "Then why is she here?" "Because she loves me and I love her" Thranduil said and looked at me. "Is it true?" Bilbo asks me. "Yes it is" I say as I walk up to Thranduil, that's when I notice a glimmering stone on the table "What's that?" I ask? "The arkenstone, I bought it to them so they could exchange it for their rightful part of the treasure" Bilbo says. "We will have talk with Thorin at first light" Thranduil says, then the others leave. When they are gone Thranduil cups his hands around my face and says with his most serious voice "Tomorrow you will stay here, I don't know how Thorin will react. I need to know that you are safe" then he kisses me.

Before Thranduil leaves I kiss him and say "Promise me that you will return" "I promise" he says and kisses one time more before leaving.

I have sat in this tent for hours, the guards outside won't let me out, apparently orcs have attacked. Knowing that doesn't make it easier to stay in here, I'm afraid the will harm Thranduil or my friends.

After further hours pass I get an idea, the guards only watches the front of the tent so I go to the back of the tent and burn open a hole and start looking for my friends.

I walk around not seeing anybody I recognize, but all the suddenly I see Thorin and some of his dwarfs riding up the mountain were the orcs are. I feel in my gut that I need to go after them. Once I reach the mountain I use magic to make the stones take the shape of a stair, then I quickly begin to run up the stair.

When I reach the top I see Thorin, Kili and Dwalin standing beneath me. Then I hear an orc and look straight forward and see Azog holding Fili. Azog is going to kill him I must do something, I feel my palms heating up and throw a fireball at Azog. He was expecting that so he accidentally drops Fili. Fili lands safely next to his brother. Fili looks up to see what saved him and see me, but as soon as he notices me so does the orcs. One orcs shots an arrow, it hits my arm. It hurts, but I can't let myself think about the pain I need to get the arrow out fast. I pull out the arrow and scream because of the pain. Then I put my hand on my arm and smirk back at the orc as I remove my hand and show him that the wound is gone. Then a fight between the orcs and dwarfs start. I quickly move down the stairs and find a place where I can hide but still see the battle, so I can see if they need my help.

I see an orc standing over Kili with his sword raised his about to kill him, I quickly make a fire ball but just when I'm about to throw it Fili saves his brother. I look down over the battle and see the orcs running away, their leader must have been killed. I step out of my hiding place, I see Dwalin, Fili and Kili standing a bit away but I don't see Thorin. I look for him but I can't find him. Then I see Bilbo by the frozen river I run forward and is just about to ask where Thorin is when I see that Thorin is laying on the ground next to Bilbo. "Thorin" I say and sits down on Thorins other side. Thorin looks at me, he is alive. I put my hands on his arm and begins to heal, I feel myself weakening but I won't give up I must save him. When he is fully healed my vision beings to blacken and I collapse.

I hear voices around my, I slowly open my eyes and see Gandalf "She has awakened" Gandalf shots. "Welcome back Raven" Gandalf says and smiles at me, and then Thorin appears next to him. Thorin hugs me "Thank you, for saving Fili and me". As he pulls back I see that all the dwarfs are there and also Bilbo, Fili also comes up and give me a big hug. "We are all so happy that you are all right, you scared you when we found collapsed" Gandalf says. I start to rise from the bed, my legs feel a bit wobbly. "You should stay in bed you have not completely recovered" Gandalf says. Now at first I notice the surroundings but I don't recognize it "Where am I?" "You are in Erebor" Thorin answers proudly. I look around the room in search for his face, but I don't see him "Where is Thranduil?" I ask "I don't know he has probably crawled back to hole" Thorin says, and then adds "Why do you even want to know where he is?" I ignore his question and turn to Gandalf and ask "Is he still here?" "I don't think so Raven, the tents have been packed and his army is gone" "He thinks I'm dead" I say with tears in my eyes and runs out. I hears them calling my name but I don't stop I need to find him. I start to lose hope I can't find him, I can feel how the tears stream down my cheeks. I collapse crying on the ground. " Raven" I looked up and saw him standing there. I ran to him and he tightly embraced me. "I thought I had lost you" "I promised you that I would not leave you, and I keep my promises" I say and kiss him. "Let's return home my love" "I need to say good bye to my friends first" "I will wait for you here" He said and kissed me on the head before walk back to Erebor.

I find them all standing in front of the entrance to Erebor "What happened Raven?, Why did you run of?" Kili asks, he looks concerned. It time to tell them about me and Thranduil "After you all escaped I stayed in Mirkwood, I got to know him and we fell for each other" "Who did you fell for?" Thorin asks with a harsh voice. "Thranduil, please don't hate because I love him" "We could never hate you Raven, you will always be our friend" Fili said and hugged me. "So this means that we will never see you again" Thorin said with a sad voice. I thought that he would be furious but all I see is sadness in his eyes. "No this is not goodbye forever, I will come and visit you all as often as possible. Only because I love Thranduil does that not mean that I will abandon my friends" I said goodbye to my friends and went home to Mirkwood with Thranduil, and visited my friends many times over the years.


End file.
